


That time a different lube was used

by deadsamdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsamdean/pseuds/deadsamdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time a different lube was used

When Sam came home late in the afternoon, he was welcomed by a pleasant surprise. Dinner was already made, the table set, and all of it was illuminated but candle light. He couldn’t quite hide the soft gasp that left his lips, alerting Dean of his presence.

“Hey,” Dean called out to Sam, his voice husky with arousal. Sam made it down the stair and dropped his shit on the couch.

‘What’s all this?” He asked in a high pitched voice. Dean just shrugged at him and pulled out a chair for Sam to sit on. Sam sat down and Dean pushed the chair in like a true gentleman. Dean waltzed into the kitchen and brought out two plates of food for them to eat. They both dug into their meals heartily, enjoying the taste of the meat. Every few bites, they would look up at eachother and their eyes would meet, leaving them with a soft blush trailing up their cheekbones.

When they finished their meal, Dean brought the dishes to the sink and left them there. He put out the candles and turned on a lamp, sam was still sitting at the table, flabbergasted at the events of the night.

SUDDENLLY DEAN PICKED UP SAM AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN ON THE TABLE

“Was dinner nice?” he asked, staring at sam much like a paedophile might look at a child. Sam nodded, avoiding Deans eyes, kind of scared. 

“stay there” Dean whispered, pulling himself off of sam and heading towards the kitchen. Sam readjusted himself so he was lying more comfortably on the table. Dean came back carrying a jar of something. Sam couldn’t see what it was because of the angle he was in, but he desperately hoped that it was lube.

Dean pulled down Sam ‘s jeans and threw them into the corner of the room. He flipped sam so that he was laying on his stomach, presenting his ass. Dean licked his lips and opened the mysterious jar. He dug his fingers in deep and spread the substance over his fingers. The tip of his index finger circled sam’s rim before ramming right in to the third knuckle. Sam cried out in pain

Dean twisted his finger around inside Sam, letting his body adjust to the intrusion. Sam’s asshole stung, his insides reacting poorly to the ‘lube’ that Dean had supplied. He wasn’t complaining though, this was the first time Dean had touched him all week.

When Dean felt that sam was ready for another finger, he pulled out and reapplied the ‘lube’. He stroked sam’s back comfortingly with his clean hand and pressed two fingers in gently. He scissored sam’s ass for a while before deeming sam ready and pulling out once more. He spread a liberal amount of ‘lube’ onto his dick before lining up with Sam’s asshole.

Sam gasped as Dean tugged on his hair, his body opening up just enough for Dean to slam right in.

They fuck and shit.

Dean pulls out at the end, a trail of come dribbling out of sam’s ass. Sam was panting underneath him, well and truly fucked out. Dean stroked Sam’s hair lovingly before retreating to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When dean was gone, sam turned his head to see what kind of lube Dean had used. He gasped dramatically and hauled himself off the table. He screamed out Deans name and knocked the jar off the table. It rolled away and hit the wall, changing direction to roll back to Sam. It stopped at Sam’s feet, the label facing up towards him.

It was vegemite.


End file.
